A Beautiful Melody
by TsunaMoshi
Summary: USxUK pairing...America and England have a little girl, Elli. Their relationship is everything anyone could ever dream of until England becomes sick and America drinks. But it wasn't the first time it got out of hand!
1. Chapter 1

**A Beautiful Melody**

"Daddy! Daddy!" She ran up to me. "I'm here early! The snow made us come home!"

I laughed, and hoisted her from the ground. "Did it now? That mean old Jack Frost."

She giggled. "Jack Frost isn't mean, daddy. He let me come here to see you early!"

"That he did..."

"Alfred..."

I averted my attention to the door. She jumped from my grip. "Papa! Tell daddy what we did today!"

"Slow down, Elli. We just got here."

I smiled. "I'd love to hear about your day."

Elli giggled again, then bolted to a chair in the corner. "Come on, papa! Come in and sit down."

It was his turn to smile. "Alright..." He walked into the room and sat in the chair. She jumped into his lap and got comfortable. I walked over and took a seat in the chair next to them. "So what was your adventure for today?"

"Elli lost her first tooth today."

She gave a cheesy smile, a gap left where one of her front teeth were. "What a big girl! I'm so proud of you...Did it hurt?"

She shook her head. "Not one bit! I was brave, just like you told me to be."

"Make sure you put it under your pillow for the tooth fairy."

"The tooth fairy isn't real, daddy!"

"She's not? Don't you believe in a little magic," Arthur asked. I saw him smirk slightly. I poked her nose. "Just try it, you just might get something."

"Okay, daddy, I will."

"They've got Rice Crispy Treats in the cafeteria today, Elli. Why don't you go snag a few for us."

"Okay!" She slid to the floor, and dashed to the door. "I'll be right back!" Then out the door she went. I sighed. "How is it going, Alfred?"

"Pretty good...I have my days in..."

"So you're coming home tonight?"

I nodded. "It feels like it's been years..."

"I'm glad to have you back." He took my hand. "It's been torture without you at home..."

"I'm sure...But don't tell her, it's the tooth fairy's surprise."

"I wont, I promise." He put a finger to his lips in silence. "I love you, you know...I haven't been able to tell you that enough."

I hugged him tight. "That's all I've wanted to hear...the only thing that kept me going were those three words."

(Months before)

"Catch me daddy!"

"Slow down, Elli! Daddy cant run the fast!"

She stopped short, causing me to trip over my feet. "Liar. I saw you play soccer with Lovi, Ludwig, Francis and papa! You can run fast!" She sat on the ground in front of my face. "Everybody knows Americans run fast."

"Where'd you learn that?"

"School. I also learned that Americans eat a lot too. Just like you, daddy!"

I sat up and brushed off the dirt. "Did you also learn that English food-"

I was hit in the back of the head with a blunt object. "Say another word, Alfred, and I will gut you alive."

Elli laughed. "I was going to say tastes absolutely wonderful."

"Mhm, let us go with that."

"Come on, Arthur..." I got up. "You know I love you and your _**amazing **_culinary skills."

He shoved a grill pan in my face. "You're pushing it, Alfred."

I took it. "I'm cooking tonight, I presume, if you're shoving this in my face."

"Yes. For once, I'm craving some American food. Homemade hamburgers, not cheap McDonald's Hamburgers. With Bacon, cheese, and BBQ sauce."

"A specific order? What happened to Arthur?"

He slapped my arm. "Do you want burgers tonight or not!"

"Sure I do. My specialty. Would you like Fries with that?"

"And a shake."

"Ooh going all in depth here. I am proud to be married to you."

"Don't get too cocky, Alfred F. Jones. Just make me a damn burger."

I turned towards the grill. "As you wish." I ran as fast as I could before another strike could be blown to my head. I heard Elli laughing behind me, trying to keep up with my pace. "I told you, daddy! You run fast!"

"With the British chasing me!"

"Very funny, Alfred!"

I threw the pan on the grill and started it up. All the ingredients were lain out for me. She ran up behind me and grabbed my leg. "Papa is coming, daddy!"

"Well if he wants dinner, he's going to have to wait to knock me out with my own baseball bat."

"Oh, Alfred, I can still cook, I don't need you awake to do that."

"You're right." I smirked slightly. "But..."

He slapped the back of my head. "Must I remind you there is a child around."

I threw some burgers on the grill. "Nope, I just wanted to see your reaction."

"You're an ass, you know that."

"Language...there's a child around." My smirk grew wider. His glare signified death. "I'm just messing with you..." I kissed his forehead.

"You're always messing with me. Just pay attention to the burgers so you don't burn them."

I peered at the grill. "Point well taken." I flipped the burgers, and then placed the cheese onto the already grilled side. "So what special occasion are these burgers for? It really isn't like you to have _**me**_ cook."

"As I told you before, I just want a burger that isn't fake."

"Right..." I looked back at the grill. "It's a wonderful night to have a dinner picnic, don't you think Elli?"

"Yeah! What do you say, papa? Can we do it? Can we have a picnic?"

Arthur shifted his feet slightly. "I think we should eat inside tonight, it's going to be a little chilly."

My mind pondered for a while the sudden change in attitude. I pointed to a box in a corner. "Find one of our picnic table cloths, Elli...we'll just bring the picnic indoors."

"Okay, daddy." She ran to the box with much enthusiasm. She buried herself in cloths. I looked at Arthur with concern. "Is there something wrong? Please tell me..." I took his hands, and noticed their slight shaking. "This isn't like you..."

"I know, I'm sorry..."

"What's wrong...I can help you."

He shook his head. "It's nothing, really."

Something inside me wanted to pursue it more, but Elli dashed up holding the most festive cloth she could find. "Is the food ready, daddy?"

"Almost, go ahead inside and find a spot."

She ran inside, giggling like mad. I let go of his hands, and took the burgers off the grill. "If something does come up, let me know...you know I don't like being left out."

"I promise I will."

I carried the food inside, with Arthur trailing behind me. "Alrighty then! Let the feasting begin." I set the plate down, then sat myself on the edge of the cloth. I placed a burger on Elli's plate, and let her fix it her way. A smile spread across my face as I watched her create her masterpiece, everything as perfect as I had taught her. I constructed mine, not really caring for the look, and took a bite. "Thanks, daddy..."

"For what?" I asked, mouth still filled with food.

She gave an elfish smile. "Your food...what is America without food?"

"I swear, they tell her these things just so they get back to me..."

"It's not a surprise, not every child has a family consisting of human countries, do they?"

"I suppose not, but still...she even learned a polite way to call me fat! Which, I am not."

He laid his head on my shoulder. "You're not fat...you just eat a lot..."

"Hey, give me some credit. I've cut down my eating to only 6 meals a day..."

"O_**nly **_6 meals a day?"

"Yeah. Breakfast, Brunch, Lunch, Linner, Dinner, and a midnight snack."

Arthur chuckled. "Only 6..."

(Months later)

I quietly tapped on the front door, and it instantly opened. "Welcome home..." he whispered. I smiled. I hadn't seen home for almost 2 years. I walked inside, trying hard to keep the wooden floors from creaking. I set my bag down on the couch, then walked into the kitchen. I sat on a chair. "I'm so glad I'm home..." I whispered. He sat on my lap and lay his head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around him. "I'm so sorry that I did this to you, Arthur..."

"Alfred..."

"I made you suffer alone...I knew it was going to happen...and I couldn't stop myself..."

He sat up and looked into my eyes. We kissed at that moment, a year and a half's worth of anguish relieved in seconds. I felt the warm tears fall down my face. I felt his hands cup my face and wipe the tears away. I opened my eyes to look into his smiling ones. I knew I was home. And from the stairs, little noises did stir. Elli walked into the kitchen, her stuffed puppy in her grasp. "Papa...what's going..." Her sleepy eyes focused. The stuffed animal dropped from her grip, her eyes wet with tears. "D-daddy!" She ran up to us both, and Arthur stood to let me stand. I got up and grabbed her tight. "You're home, daddy, you're home!"

"I am home, Elli, for good...I told you the tooth fairy was real."

"I love you daddy! Please don't ever leave me, or papa alone again!"

I smiled slightly. "I don't plan to ever do that..."

I walked over to where she dropped her puppy, and picked it up. "Will you stay with me tonight, daddy?"

"Of course I will...are you going to stay with us, Arthur?"

"Why, of course I will, Alfred. You're not going to get away from me that easily..."

I smirked. "Let's go then!" I ran up the stairs, leaving the British nation behind to smile.

(Months before)

I opened the door and walked inside. "I'm home!" I called. I was left without an answer. I shrugged it off, and walked into the kitchen to grab a soda from the fridge. "Arthur?" I popped the top and took a sip. I set it down and walked up the stairs. "Hey, Arthur..." I opened the door to the room. The bed was messy on one side. The bathroom door was open and the light was on. I walked up to it, and as I got closer, sounds were clearer. "A-Arthur?" I pushed the door open, and he was on the floor, coughing. "Arthur!" I rushed in and knelt down next to him. I took him into my arms, feeling his entire body shake when he coughed. "Alfred..."

"What's wrong..."

"I'm sorry...that I didn't tell you sooner...but I've got a very...deadly illness..."

I felt my heart sink in my chest. "Don't say that...you're going to be alright!"

He coughed again into his hand, and blood dripped from his fingers. "It's gotten worse...I thought the antibiotics I was taking would work...it's not enough..."

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed for an ambulance. "You're going to be fine, Arthur, I promise!"

"Alfred...I love you...I want you to know that I always will..."

Tears fell as I sat in the waiting room. _**Why...why didn't I notice...he was constantly shaking...coughing...shivering...damnit, why didn't I notice?**_

The doctor walked into the room, but remained quiet while all these thoughts were circling in my mind. Then finally, he spoke up. "May I speak to you?"

I looked up. "U-uh, y-yeah."

He took a seat. "I can't tell you at this moment if he will live..."

I closed my eyes, failing to fight the newest stream of tears. "It's all my fault...I never noticed it..."

"You did very good getting him here...there's a chance he can make it through...it's very slim. We're going to try as hard as we can..."

"I can't live without him..."

The doctor patted my back, then left me in silence.

I drove my car down the street, watching the lights of the signs of stores and restaurants. Elli was staying with her friend that night. I saw a familiar sign to my left, and I parked my car. I stared at the bar door, knowing I would probably regret what I was about to do. I got out of the car, and walked into the bar, without looking back.

Over two months passed. I would visit the hospital everyday, still with no hope of his condition getting better. I would then sit at home, and down an entire bottle of whiskey, and watch the static dance on the television screen. I sent Elli to stay with my brother Matthew for a while. I didn't want her to see me in this condition, the monster I would become with alcohol in my system. There was not a time in those months that I was sober. I could not see that the house was filthy, or the dishes were piling up in the sink, or that the trash had filled with bottle after bottle of beer, or wine, or whiskey. Another month went by. I got a call one Monday morning from the hospital, but I was too hungover to reach for the phone. So I let the answering machine pick it up. "I'm sorry for calling so early, but I actually have some good news...he's going to be okay...we've noticed an improvement in his health...at this rate, he should be able to come home in a matter of weeks...call me back, please..."

The machine made a tone, before everything went silent again. I lie in the bed, staring at the ceiling. I could not cry for joy, all my tears and emotions were drowned in alcohol. So I just lie there. I laid there for a whole 2 weeks. I heard the front door open, and close. But I neglected to get up. I heard shuffling through the house, and then footsteps up the stairs. I put a pillow over my face, ashamed of what I had become over the months. The bedroom door opened silently. "Alfred..."

I remained silent. The footsteps came into the room. The floor next to my bedside creaked, and I moved the pillow slightly from my face. "Alfred..."

"H-hey...A-rthur..."

"You smell like alcohol...what have you been doing?"

"Nothing much..."

"Where is Elli?" He was more demanding.

"With Matty...ah, what a good little brother..."

"You're bloody drunk...how much have you had to drink, Alfred?"

"I don't remember...count the pile in the trash..."

"How long has this been going on?"

I threw the pillow away. "Since you were in the hospital..."

"Alfred...you smell like a bar! When was the last time you showered?"

"I dunno..."

He was angry. "Well, you've certainly made up your mind, haven't you?"

"About what?"

He walked to the door. "I'm not staying here...not while you're like this...I'm taking Elli and going back home."

I sat up, my vision swimming. "Whoa, what...you're...leaving me?"

"Figure it out, Alfred. I am not going to bring a child back into this filth! Call me when you regain your mind!" The bedroom door slammed.


	2. Chapter 2

(Months later)

I lay below Arthur after we left Elli to sleep. His green orbs shined in the darkness of the room. I kissed him for a long time. I drank in his presence, and his warmth, which I had an absence of. We let our tongues dance together, explore each other as if there was new territory to discover. I felt his bare chest against mine as we departed from each other. "Alfred..."

"I love you...I love you, so much...I'm so sorry..."

He stroked my cheek with his thumb. "Don't apologize...don't speak anymore words...just act..."

We had traded positions, allowing me to be on top. I kissed behind his ear. which gave him great pleasure, and made him moan in delight. I wasted no time, and placed a line of kisses down his neck, all the way to his collar bone. It had been so long since we had felt such pleasure.

(Months before)

Arthur opened the front door and peered inside, only to see if I was downstairs. When he knew it was clear, he stepped in and closed the door behind himself. "Alfred?" he called. I was in the bathroom upstairs, much like the scene had been months before, only induced by alcohol. He ascended the stairway, only praying to God that I wasn't dead. It had been a full year of drinking, including the months he had been in the hospital. I was _**addicted**_, and it's fairly hard to stop once you've started. He reached the doorway, through which he could hear me empty the nonexistent contents of my stomach. He opened the door quickly. "Alfred..."

Sweat was dripping from my face, and wetting my hair. I tried to breathe, but it was all in vain, because I was again forced to place my head into the toilet bowl. Arthur rushed in, and despite the sweat, removed the bangs from my face, and rubbed my back gently. I took a deep breath, and it was all over. "Alfred..."

"W-why..." I wiped my mouth with a cloth. "Why are you here? You left me...you left me alone..."

"It was the best for Elli...I love you, Alfred...nothing is going to change that."

Tears started to flow down my face. I grabbed onto him and cried. He continued to rub my back as I cried, for comfort, more or less. I started to shake, not from being cold, though my chest was bare. He helped me off the floor and into the bedroom, and to the messy bed. I laid on my back, and let him take his dominance over me. Pleasure coursed through my veins. It had felt so good to feel him inside me again, until I felt a burning sensation run through my body. I moaned, but it came out more pleasured than pained, and it went unnoticed. I felt my heartbeat increase even more, making me feel light headed. When at last, the worst happened. I gasped in pain, and it felt like fire was licking at my body. I couldn't breathe, so I grabbed at my chest to try to help with no avail. Arthur began to be worried. "Alfred? What's wrong!" He removed himself from me and propped me up into a sitting position. It hadn't helped. I coughed as breathing got harder. I felt my consciousness begin to fade as my vision started to go black. "Alfred!"

I couldn't stand it anymore, and blacked out completely.

I awoke in the hospital, with many a wire connected to me, a monitor beeping, and a tiny nurse placing a new baggie on the hook. She looked over. "Oh! You've awakened. Are you feeling alright, Mr. America?"

I did not know what to think. She looked at the monitor. "Everything is normal, would you like-"

"Is he here?" I asked in a rasp.

"Yes, Sir. He's been waiting. I'll get him for you."

She left, and not soon after, the door reopened, and Arthur walked in. "Are you feeling alright?"

I shook my head. "I shouldn't be alive..."

"Don't say that, Alfred..."

"No. It's true. This is the second time this has happened."

"Second?"

I nodded. "To be honest, I have a very low alcohol tolerance. So, everything just builds up until it becomes dangerous, and almost kills me. It's sad, really, that I've lost myself to this."

"When did it happen the first time?"

"After the Revolutionary War. I felt so terrible that I turned to drinking for comfort. I went so many years like that, up until one day it finally caught up to me. The Doctor said I died on the table that night, and I believe him. I lost who I was to alcoholism. So, I decided to do something about it."

I looked at my wrist to find my string bracelet. "I made this with the first counseling group in the United States...It was my promise, as much as theirs, that it would never happen again...I let them down..."

"Oh, Alfred..." His green orbs were filled with tears.

"I'm going to go back there for as long as it takes, so I can become sober again..."

He wiped his eyes. "I'll wait for you, at home with Elli...we'll wait, and we'll visit you when we can. I won't give up on you. I won't leave you again."

I placed my free hand behind his head and pulled him close. "I love you, Alfred F. Jones."

(Months later)

Elli ran into the room, late the next morning. "Daddy! Papa! Wake up!"

I groaned. "I don't wanna..."

"Stop being lazy, American, and get up!"

Arthur snickered. I opened my eyes. "Something else you learned in school?"

"No, papa told me."

I grabbed him from behind. "Did he now?"

She giggled. "Run, papa! Daddy's going to get you!"

I poked his nose, and he opened his eyes to peer at me. "Sorry to disturb you, but I need your assistance in capturing a certain little girl..."

She squealed as Arthur sat up. She tried to hop away, but I caught her. "Oh no you don't, little monster!" I started to tickle her.

"Eep! Papa, save me!"

"Allow me to use my one hit move." He poked me in the side, which was very sensitive, and I toppled over onto the floor, dragging the blanket with me. They both laughed. She looked over the edge. "Are you okay, daddy?"

I reached up at her, growling like a cat. She squealed and moved back. "It's a scary animal!" she shrieked.

"No, it's just Alfred."

"Oh, you're so kind..." I tried to untangle myself from the blanket. Elli hopped off the bed. "I'm going to go change..." She left the room. I successfully removed myself from the blanket and tossed it up onto the bed. Arthur leaned his head over the edge, a wide smile across his face. I leaned up and kissed it. "What's the smirk for?"

"It's Saturday. I get to help Elli make breakfast for you."

I smiled. "Is that right?"

He slid off the bed to sit next to me on the floor. "Plus, I invited a few people over to celebrate..."

"Mm...food from all over the world...I'm hungry now."

He poked my stomach. "You've lost weight."

"Yeah...they fed me portions. It was torture!"

He chuckled. "You'll be well fed here with me, I assure you."

I laid my head next to his neck, between his jaw and his collar bone. "I know."

He stroked the back of my head, messing with the hair that had grown too long in my absence. "We need to cut your hair..."

I kissed his neck. "Yeah..."

"You know what else you need?"

"Hm?"

"A shower!" He pushed me onto the floor and poked my sides, smiling in satisfaction as I squirmed and spasmed. I laughed hard, while trying to escape. "H-hey! S-stop! Ha-ha! Iggy, stop! Aah!"

Arthur paused and smiled. "You haven't called me 'Iggy' since before we were married."

"I hadn't even noticed I said that..."

(Years before)

"Yo! Iggy!"

He sighed, irritated. "Stop calling me that."

"Dude, it's just a nickname, chill."

"What do you want, America?"

I thought for a moment. "Ha, I forgot."

"Splendid...anything else?"

I stood behind him, looking at his hands. "Were you out in the garden?"

He nodded. "Just tended to the flowers that were wilting...so early in spring too..."

I moved to his side, and grabbed his hands. "A-Alfred! What are you..."

I had a band-aid unwrapped and I placed it on his finger. "I heard you curse earlier, so I figured you'd cut yourself...You should be more careful, Iggy. It could get infected."

He stared at his bandaged finger, and his dirty hands in my clean ones. He knew at that moment that his feelings were true. "Alfred."

"Yeah, Iggy?"

He reached up with both of his hands, and pulled my head down close to his. I stared into his beautiful green eyes as he stared into my crystal blue ones. He locked our lips together. My eyes closed as we fell deeply in love.

Our relationship hadn't always been so great. The Revolution placed a wide gap between us. Around the time of World War I, our bond had started to grow. It wasn't until World War II that we realized how in love we were. He took a shot for me in battle, which baffled all the other Nations because of our history together as rival countries. Some knew it was inevitable that we would end up together. He was my kind caretaker when I was young, though I never viewed him as a father. An older brother, maybe.

We were married a while after the war ended, and years after that had we adopted our daughter Elli. We received her after birth, saving her from the life of poverty she would have had to face. She grew up accepting the fact that she had two dads, and she enjoyed it. Never once thought it weird, in a sense. Two males married with a child was unheard of, but hey, love is love. Acceptance of it had grown over time, of course.

I would die for both my child and Arthur.

(Months later)

I sat at the kitchen table, waiting to see what I was going to eat for breakfast. I hear laughter in the kitchen, and very badly wanted to see and join in. But I knew if I stepped foot into the kitchen, that Arthur would gut me alive. So I remained seated and listened. I noticed how clean the house was, and how bad of a condition I had left it in. It made me shudder. "I'm going out back for a few! Come and get me when you're ready!" I called, then got up and walked into the backyard. I grabbed my soccer ball and kicked it against the wall, letting it bounce back so I could block it. The ball flew into my face, and caused me to fall back into the grass. It came to rest next to me. I stared up at the big blue sky. "L-LOOK OUT!"

I rolled over just as a ball whizzed past my face. I waved at Ludwig, Feli and Lovi as they walked up the path. "Hey guys!"

Ludwig offered me a hand, and I got up. "Nice to see you!"

"Very nice! I brought you a present!" The quirky Italian Nation shoved a box in my face. I laughed and received it graciously.

"Thanks, Feli!"

The backdoor opened suddenly, and from it flew Francis. Arthur put his foot down. "You damn frog!" He slammed the door.

"Yo, Francis! You down for a game of soccer?"

"Are you ready to lose again?"

"Shut-up, wine-drinking-bastard! We play better than you!"

Feli grabbed the soccer ball. "We need more people!"

Arthur ran outside and jumped onto my back. "I'll play once we've eaten!"

I held him on my back. "We're even now! But food sounds good."

I ran through the backyard with him on my back, and the other European countries trailed behind. Elli was already at the table. "Daddy! We made a feast!"

"It looks great! I'm so hungry too. You always know what to do!"

Arthur hopped off my back. "Eat as much as you'd like."

"I will take you up on that."

I sat in a chair and grabbed for the food, while the others remained standing. Elli hopped onto my lap. "Don't stand there, eat!" She gestured to the lavish spread of food. "I put all my love into it!"

"Do you have any left for me?" I asked.

"I always have love left for you, daddy!"

I nuzzled my face into her soft hair. "Papa! Come sit!" She pointed to the chair next to us. He smiled, and walked over. The others took a seat.

"How does it feel?" Feli asked.

"Good." I wiped a smudge of batter off Elli's face. "Really good. It's hard to believe it got so bad."

Elli grabbed a maple leaf shaped glass container. "Uncle Matty said to give this to you..."

"Maple syrup! Now I can make my waffles sticky!" I popped open the bottle and poured the contents onto my plate.

* * *

"Heads up!"

"Don't you know how to kick a ball?"

"Sorry, Lovi!"

"Hamburger-eating-"

"Watch your language, there's a child around!"

"Oh hon...Can't we ever just play a normal game of soccer?"

"Shut it, frog!"

I smiled and wiped the sweat drenched bangs from my face. I sat on the grass, and Elli sat a few feet away. "That was fun, daddy!"

"Yeah it was!"

Arthur flopped beside us. "I am so tired..."

"Look out!"

I ducked as a ball flew over my head. "Feli, you idiot!"

"I'm sorry, Lovi!"

"Will both of you shut up!"

"Oh hon hon...Very interesting game indeed."

The European Nations all sat in the grass as well. Elli hopped up. "Let's play duck-duck-goose!" She started to walk around the circle calling out duck. She called goose on Feli, and he chased after her until she jumped in his spot, and he was left to go around next. Arthur leaned on my shoulder. "It's all so normal..."

"Yeah..."

A church bell chimed in the distance. We all stopped to listen to the beautiful melody that could only be defined as one nation's love for another.

(Years before)

Arthur sat alone. He did so often, even though our relationship had grown to be so much more. I opened the door quietly, and stalked inside. I walked down the hall and stopped inside a room with a piano. "I hope this goes right..." I sat down at the piano, and used as much as I had learned from a certain Austrian Nation, to play a beautiful melody. Arthur heard this, and walked in its direction. He had never heard such a song before. He stopped in the doorway. The keys flowed beneath my fingers in harmony, until the melodious tune was over. Arthur was overjoyed. He ran over and hugged me. "That was beautiful, Alfred..."

"I learned it for you...let it be known as one Nation's love for another."

The song blended the American culture with the English culture, and the two came together very well. Was there to be any doubt?


End file.
